It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World (1964 film) Credits
Opening Logos * DePatie-Freleng Enterprises * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * A DePatie-Freleng Production * Mel Blanc as Snafroo the Buddy and Vincent Price as Meadow the Mad Man in * "It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World" * Color by DeLuxe * Filmed in: Cinerama With the Voice Talents of: * Spencer Tracy as Captain T.G. Culpeper * Edie Adams as Monica Crump * Milton Berle as J. Russell Finch * Sid Caesar as Melville Crump * Buddy Hackett as "Benjy" Benjamin * Ethel Merman as Mrs. Marcus * Dorothy Provine as Emmeline Marcus-Finch * Mickey Rooney as Ding Bell * Dick Shawn as Sylvester Marcus * Phil Silvers as Otto Meyer * Terry-Thomas as Lt. Col. J. Algernon Hawthorne * Jonathan Winters as Lennie Pike * Eddie "Rochester" Anderson as a cab driver * Jim Backus as airplane owner Tyler Fitzgerald * William Demarest as Aloysius, Chief of the Santa Rosita Police Department * Jimmy Durante as "Smiler" Grogan * Peter Falk as a cab driver * Paul Ford as Col. Wilberforce * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Storyboards: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Ruth Kissane, Dean Spille, Frank Smith, Bob Carlson, Rudy Zamora, Herman Cohen, Reuben Timmins, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Ed Love, Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphics: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Stop Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Directing Animators: Don Albrecht, Jack Schnerk, Bill Pratt, Jim Davis, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Fred Grable, Laverne Harding, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Anatole Kirsanoff, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Bill Melendez, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bob Matz, Bob Bachman, Hank Smith, George Singer, Richard Thompson, Manuel Perez, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Carlson, Al Pabian, Patricia Joy, Joe Roman, Terry Lennon, Jeff Hall, Larry Leichliter, Rudy Zamora, Warren Batchelder, Charlie Downs, Marcia Fertig, Art Davis, Virgil Ross, Gerry Chiniquy, Robert Shellhorn, George Kreisl, Paul Krukowski, Bill Nunes, Jack Ozark, Tony Pabian, Virgil Raddatz * Assistant Animation: Bill Reed, Oliver Callahan, George Rowley, Ed Solomon, Ralph Somerville, Reuben Timmins, Lou Zukor, Amby Paliwoda, Kaem Wong, George Waiss, Louise Sandoval, Russ Von Neida, Len Rogers, Edwin Rehberg, Fred Madison, Lenn Redman, Larry Silverman, Steve Clark, Don Williams, Norm McCabe, Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * CGI Animator: Robert Rodriguez * Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig * Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant * Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich * Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman * Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson * Special Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams, Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey, George Brown, Lester Schwartz * Special Effects Engineer: Petro Vlahos * Special Effects Props: Marcel Delgado * Special Mechanical Effects: Danny Lee, Walter Stones * Special Effects Assistant: Dorse A. Lanpher * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Al Roelofs, Carrol Clark, William H. Tunke * Co Directors: Maurice Noble, Hawley Pratt, Ted Bonnicksen * Editor: Frederic Knudtson, Robert C. Jones, Gene Fowler Jr. * Music: Ernest Gold * Orchestration: Franklyn Marks * Musicians: Ethmer Roten - Flute * Layout: Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Tom Yakutis, Lance Nolley, Don Bluth, Alberto DeMello, C. L. Hartman, Herb Hazelton, Kay Wright, Dick Hall, Wes Hershenson, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Carol Lundberg, John Perry, Virgil Raddatz, Louise Sandoval, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller * Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig * Color Styling: Cliff Voorhees, Jim Davis, Ken Hultgren, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell, Walt Peregoy * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille, Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Don Peters, Phil Lewis, Bill Loudenslager, Bill Geach, Venetia Epler, Martin Forte, Patricia Keppler, Jack Healey, Rene Garcia, Ted Littlefield, Bill McArdle, Art Lozzi, Lorraine Andrina, Ann Guenther, Barbara Smith, Doug Stevenson * Production Designers: Mario Garbuglia, Ed Benedict, Jaime Diaz * Title Designer: Saul Bass * Title Animators: Bill Melendez, Richard Williams Studio * Choreography by: Marc Breaux, Dee Dee Wood * Optical Cinematography: Bob Broughton, Art Cruickshank * Matte Artists: Jim Fetherloff, Constantine Ganakes * Character Designers: Piero Tosi, David Hanan, Phyllis Graham, Oscar Dufau, Tony Rivera * Production Managers: Orazio Tassara, Don Duckwall * Second Unit Directors: Arthur J. Vitarelli, Richard Talmadge, Giorgio Stegani * Set Designers: Emilie Kuri, Hal Gausman * Consultants: P.L. Travers, Calvin A. Mael * Design Consultant: Tony Walton * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Editor: Malcolm Cooke * Sound Mixer: Dean Cook * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Secretary: Ruth Wright, Nat Farber * Camera: Ed Austin, Traver Hills, F. Bud Mautino * Libra Technician: Camera Revolution · Ian Speed * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Ed Hansen, Jim Swain, Joseph L. McEveety, Paul Feiner, Tom Leetch * Dance Accompanist: Nat Farber * Assistant to the Conductor: James MacDonald * © Copyright MCMLXIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19689 * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Westrex Recording System * Screenplay by: William Rose and Tania Rose * Associate Producers: Maurizino Lodi-Fe, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Directed by: Robert Stevenson and Stanley Kramer Closing Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Cast: * Mel Blanc as Snafroo the Buddy * Vincent Price as Meadow the Mad Man * Spencer Tracy as Captain T.G. Culpeper * Edie Adams as Monica Crump * Milton Berle as J. Russell Finch * Sid Caesar as Melville Crump * Buddy Hackett as "Benjy" Benjamin * Ethel Merman as Mrs. Marcus * Dorothy Provine as Emmeline Marcus-Finch * Mickey Rooney as Ding Bell * Dick Shawn as Sylvester Marcus * Phil Silvers as Otto Meyer * Terry-Thomas as Lt. Col. J. Algernon Hawthorne * Jonathan Winters as Lennie Pike * Eddie "Rochester" Anderson as a cab driver * Jim Backus as airplane owner Tyler Fitzgerald * William Demarest as Aloysius, Chief of the Santa Rosita Police Department * Jimmy Durante as "Smiler" Grogan * Peter Falk as a cab driver * Paul Ford as Col. Wilberforce * Jack Benny as man driving a 1931 Cadillac Fleetwood * Paul Birch as a Santa Rosita police officer at the intersection (with binoculars) (uncredited) * Ben Blue as the vintage biplane pilot * Joe E. Brown as the union official giving a speech at a construction site * Alan Carney as a sergeant with the Santa Rosita Police Department * Chick Chandler as the policeman at Ray and Irwin's service station * Barrie Chase as the dancing, bikini-clad paramour (restored footage revealed her character was in reality married) of Sylvester Marcus * John Clarke as a Santa Rosita Police Department helicopter pilot * Stanley Clements as a local reporter at police station * Lloyd Corrigan as the mayor of Santa Rosita * Andy Devine as the sheriff of Crockett County, California * Selma Diamond as Ginger Culpeper, Captain Culpeper's wife * Minta Durfee as a crowd extra watching the fire escape rescue * Roy Engel as a Santa Rosita Police Department officer at the intersection (uncredited) * Norman Fell as primary detective at the "Smiler" Grogan accident site * James Flavin as a crossroads patrolman (scene deleted from general release version, uncredited) * Stan Freberg as a deputy sheriff of Crockett County * Nicholas Georgiade as supporting detective at the "Smiler" Grogan accident site (uncredited) * Louise Glenn as Billie Sue Culpeper, the daughter of Captain Culpeper (voice only) * Leo Gorcey as the cab driver bringing Melville and Monica to the hardware store * Stacy Harris as police radio voice unit F-7 (voice only), and as a detective outside of Mr. Dinkler's hardware store * Don C. Harvey as a Santa Rosita Police Department helicopter pilot (uncredited) * Sterling Holloway as the Santa Rosita Fire Department fireman * Edward Everett Horton as Mr. Dinkler, owner of the hardware store * Allen Jenkins as a policeman * Marvin Kaplan as service station co-owner Irwin * Robert Karnes as Sammy, a Crockett County deputy following the ambulance (uncredited) * Buster Keaton as Jimmy, Culpeper's boatman friend * Tom Kennedy as a Santa Rosita traffic cop * Don Knotts as the nervous motorist * Charles Lane as the airport manager * Harry Lauter as a Santa Rosita Police Department police dispatcher (uncredited) * Ben Lessy as George the steward * Bobo Lewis as vintage biplane pilot's wife * Jerry Lewis as the motorist who runs over Culpeper's hat * Mike Mazurki as the miner bringing medicine to his wife * Charles McGraw as Lt. Mathews of the Santa Rosita Police Department * Tyler McVey as a police radio voice * Cliff Norton as reporter (scene deleted)Phil Hall, In Search of Lost Films, BearManor Media, 2016 p. 148-150 * ZaSu Pitts as Gertie, the Santa Rosita Police Department Central Division's switchboard operator * Carl Reiner as the Rancho Conejo airport tower controller * Madlyn Rhue as secretary Schwartz of the Santa Rosita Police Department * Roy Roberts as policeman outside Irwin & Ray's Garage * Eddie Ryder as Rancho Conejo air traffic control tower staff member (uncredited) * Jean Sewell as wife of the migrant truck driver forced off the road * Arnold Stang as service station co-owner Ray * Nick Stewart as the migrant truck driver forced off the road * The Three Stooges (Moe Howard, Larry Fine, and Curly Joe DeRita) as Rancho Conejo Airport firemen * Sammee Tong as a laundryman * Doodles Weaver as a Dinkler Hardware Store employee * Lennie Weinrib as a police radio voice, and as a fireman * Jesse White as a Rancho Conejo air traffic controller Category:Snafroo the Buddy Cartoon Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Meadow the Mad Man Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G